


【授權翻譯】Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil 非禮勿聽，非禮勿說

by AnnSnape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Deaf!John, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Tumblr: letswritesherlock, mute!Sherlock, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 約翰失聰。夏洛克失語。沒有比他們更般配的一對了。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson





	【授權翻譯】Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil 非禮勿聽，非禮勿說

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984495) by [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer). 



> 為Let's Write Sherlock: Challenge 4而寫
> 
> A/N：我在這個挑戰截至後超級久才想到這個梗。但，我還是寫了。挑戰內容是：寫一篇只有1985字的文並以「顯而易見」完結。
> 
> 嚴格來說我達到了第二項要求。嚴格來說:)
> 
> 感謝prettybirdy979校對。
> 
> ——
> 
> 一切都不屬於我
> 
> 授權：
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/YjQQ78R)  
> 

根據那些熟知夏洛克・福爾摩斯以及約翰・華生的人的話，麥克・斯坦佛是一個沒有得到其應有的讚譽的天才。他們說在整個宇宙中沒有比他們更般配的兩人。但當他們如是說時，他們不是從二人的互補的性格，或者他們在相遇的那一刻立即擁有的那種親切感切入。這些都是對的，但這只是事實的一部分。

你看，夏洛克・福爾摩斯是一位常常在冒著生命危險查案、才華洋溢但也極其惱人的諮詢偵探——偏偏他失語。而約翰・華生是一名有強烈的保護欲、在阿富汗因為肩傷致雙耳失聰後因傷退役的前軍醫。

他們根本就是 _ 天生一對 _ 。

——

約翰和夏洛克輕而易舉地成為了至交和好搭檔。失語者是失聰者最完美的室友。他們就像同一部機器中的兩個有足夠潤滑的齒輪，適合對方且合作得非常愉快。二人之間的溝通從不是問題。短訊在二人的限制下就是他們的第二天性。夏洛克，當然，從小到大都非常熟悉手語，而在他們相遇時約翰已經有足夠的知識隨時隨地翻譯夏洛克的演繹。夏洛克在這之前也能與警察溝通，但在約翰到來後一切變得更加容易。這退伍軍人有著聖人一般的耐心，但也不會忍耐無禮不當的行為。這也不影響約翰每次在夏洛克說明完畢以後驚訝地看著他並用語言表達自己對室友的才華的讚美。

偶爾他們的「障礙」能保護他們不被對方影響。夏洛克沒日沒夜地惱人地拉小提琴也不會打擾到室友休息以及心智健康。即使夏洛克用牆掃射牆壁或者在廚房大聲地鼓搗著對他的實驗並發出巨大的噪音，約翰也也不會被煩到因為他聽不到。相反，通過對夏洛克大吼大叫約翰能完全釋放自己的不滿，而夏洛克身為一個被動的觀眾無法以苛刻的羞辱回擊。這段關係非常奇怪， 但看起來對二者都有好處。

當然，有時候約翰也非常希望自己能擁有依然能聽到聲音。他想像（因為這是他唯一能做的事了）在一個共享的居住空間中會有的聲音：夏洛克做實驗時那些玻璃器皿碰撞的叮噹聲、那個麻煩的飯桶駭進他電腦時的劈裡啪啦的敲擊聲、電視機背景的哼哼聲。他看到夏洛克用下巴夾著小提琴，琴弓順暢地拉過琴弦，視線黏著窗外時因那些他從來沒有聽過的尤其懷念從前。他為廚房發生爆炸後的十五分鐘他依然繼續坐在他的椅子裡，沒有留意到他的室友受傷躺在地上無法呼喊而感到非常自責。雖然那些傷口最後都不嚴重且很容易處理，但想起那件事約翰依然會顫抖。

夏洛克則對說話沒有什麼執念。他從來沒有擁有過，而且他沒有它他依舊能生存——事實上，他活得非常好。不像約翰，他從來不需要適應以及改變做事的方法。他本身就需要不以說話溝通，而他對此極其擅長，就像他擅長其他事一樣。為什麼一個人會浪費精神祈願一些永不可能發生的事？

但在跟約翰居住和工作一段時候後——長得足以讓他 _ 熟知 _ 他後——夏洛克不得不承認他曾有兩個瞬間希望他們起碼其中一個不如現在殘缺。

第一次是在他意識到他唯一一個能真正向約翰傾訴自己對他的感情的方法是一個約翰永遠都不會領會到的方法。顯而易見，他不能張開嘴巴告訴那男人。即使他 _ 能 _ 說話，夏洛克也不是那種會通過語言表達這種感情的人。任何需要面對面的溝通方法都太沒有安全感了。而文字太輕，永遠都不足以承載那感情。所以夏洛克拿起他的樂器對那個他愛的男人以精巧的旋律演奏情歌時，即使那些為約翰寫成的音符永遠都穿不過那些無用的肉殼。但他仍然演奏著，因為這是唯一一個他能夠說 _ 我愛你 _ 的方法。

第二次是在倫敦陰暗的街道驚心動魄地追逐一個連環殺手時。這次夏洛克在約翰後面，難得地跟隨著他。一個人從小巷的陰影中衝出來攔截他的室友。夏洛克張開口想要用尖叫警告——但當然沒有一道聲響被發出。他不知道為什麼他會有這個以前從來沒有過的反射動作。無論如何約翰也聽不到。當他看到刀刺入約翰側面時他極其害怕。夏洛克立馬衝過去，在兇手在黑暗中隱去時把圍巾按在那個不斷冒血的傷口。一個幫兇，夏洛克的腦海在趕走一切與那個在他的手下不斷流血的朋友無關的資料前提供了這資訊。

在那個不幸的夜晚後，一切基本如常。他們仍然是室友和朋友，一起居住，每天一起工作。唯一一個變化就是現在夏洛克和約翰在晚上會分享一張床，分享大家各自的夢以及身體。夏洛克發現另一個以他的手指和嘴唇說著他的聲帶說不出的話的方法。他像學小提琴般了解約翰的身體，撫摸著誘哄著直到他得到他想要的回應。他無聲地問， _ 你聽著嗎，約翰？你聽到我在嘗試跟你說的話嗎？ _ 約翰以無聲的嘆氣和喘息回應，手指纏進並牽拉那些如絲綢順滑的捲髮，再加上顫抖的低語 _ 對，那裡，就是那裡，不要停 _ ，以及在高潮的瞬間窒息地尖叫著夏洛克的名字。夏洛克認為他的愛人明白他 _ 明白 _ ，而且他嘗試不用一字一句告訴他如果需要他願意為約翰赴死一千遍。

但最後，其實一次足矣。莫里亞蒂也許很聰明，但也不至於能在墓碑之下傷害約翰。

——

這個假期都為二人帶來了改變。二人都背負著傷疤，肉體上的和心理上的。他們疏遠了對方一段時間，但最終還是再一次在一起。他們具體化了物理學一條不變的定律。約翰是那個靜止的物體，穩妥可靠，從不離開，永遠都在。永遠都在等待。夏洛克是那不能被停止的力，那旋轉的運動。永遠都會回來，即使是從死亡。永遠都不接受「不」作為答案[1]。

而就是這樣了，夏洛克回歸後的六個月，他們再一次成為了室友，比朋友更親密。他們沒有抹掉過去的一切，但也不像以前。他們選擇了向前，從「他們是誰」的基礎上建立他們以後會成為的人。這是一個漫長的過程，但不要緊。畢竟他們擁有一輩子的時間。

他們有了新的習慣和方法做事，在沒有任何討論或協商之下。一切就這樣發生了，自然地。約翰常常都確保自己慢了一拍，讓自己能在需要時大聲警告。夏洛克不再獨自離開面對危險了；如果約翰不在他的附近提供幫助的話，他會等到他在。在夏洛克做一些特別危險的實驗時，約翰起碼會分散些許注意力在他身上，直到他完成了最關鍵的步驟。每一天雙方都在折衷，但沒有一個人寫下次數。他們就是以此跟對方説 _ 我愛你 _ 。

然後某一天約翰把他對愛人的感情轉換成字句。夏洛克很開心，但他不能作出回報，目前還不能。他想過用唇語説出那些字，然後讓約翰讀他的唇，就像他閲讀別人的唇一樣。但這不是他想用來表達自己的方法。他想要一些親密而私密的，一些只有他們二人會明白和領會的。

夏洛克終於在他們相識后的第十年找到了那個最完美的方法。他跟約翰在過去曾經用這個方法溝通過，因爲一宗案子，但雖然約翰非常流利，夏洛克對此非常生疏。所以他在一個下午，趁著約翰在工作，練習至他肯定自己能做得完美無缺。非常可笑，真的——只是三個簡單的字。約翰已經對他説過了。把自己完完全全地暴露在一個他比自己更相信的人前不應該是一道難題。即便如此，夏洛克在重複地練習這些字時一直顫抖著。

在那個晚上，當約翰終於穿過那道門（比預計晚了兩小時），夏洛克預備了他最喜歡的晚餐，隨餐還有安傑洛最昂貴的紅酒。他專心地聆聽約翰分享他今天的生活，在流感季節中出奇地累人的一天。當約翰問他今天做了什麽時，他只聳肩，並在把赫德森太太協助他烘焙出來的甜品遞給他時閃過一道短暫而神秘的微笑。約翰迷惑的樣子在看到他溫柔的表情後消失了。「好了，你做了什麼？」他問。夏洛克只做了「晚點」的手勢，餘下的晚餐在預期的沉默中過去。

用餐後，夏洛克站起來對約翰伸出手。約翰挑眉，但他的表情溫柔，雙眼溫暖。他接受夏洛克的手後微笑，然後就被拉了起來。夏洛克轉身把他帶到他們的睡房，那個他小心翼翼地把約翰拆開，然後同樣仔細地把他拼回來的地方。他品味這他在拔出他的歡愉時—故意緩慢地直到約翰乞求釋放—令他愛人發出的聲音。當他終於容許醫生攀過那個高峰，他被愛意和 _ 歸屬感 _ 淹沒。強度之大讓他在幾秒後跟隨。

心滿意足和筋疲力盡，夏洛克把約翰拉近直到他的背貼著他的胸膛。他被柔情沖刷後，表達他的情感，如今，成為了世界上最容易的事。他閉上雙眼，把鼻子埋到約翰的髮間，深深地呼吸。約翰的心臟抵著他的手心穩定地跳動，他的胸腔活動和夏洛克的呼吸同步。夏洛克屈曲他的手一次，兩次。

他的手指在約翰的心口敲擊：

.. .-.. --- ...- . -.-- --- ..- [2]

在永恆般漫長的時間過去後，約翰在夏洛克的前臂敲出他的回應。夏洛克在約翰的頸項笑，因為當然。約翰當然知道。他一直都知道。

\--- -... ...- .. --- ..- ... .-.. -.-- [3]

**Author's Note:**

> [1]大概就是牛頓第一（跟第二）定律，了解更多：https://www.britannica.com/video/185499/lesson-forces-objects-same  
> [2]「我愛你」的摩斯密碼  
> [3]「顯而易見」的摩斯密碼
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> A/N：我的湯不熱是最近開的所以還是比較空虛，但如果你想跟蹤我的更新，或者詢問我任何問題，包括點梗，你可以在這裏找我：
> 
> http://pipmer.tumblr.com/
> 
> ——
> 
> 同樣沒有beta，但我很需要一個QAQ  
> 另：歡迎推薦短篇未翻譯的清水HW/WH給我！！


End file.
